Over Heard
by Caskettlove22
Summary: "I was wrong about you." Post-Always OS. Kate/Rick, Alexis/Rick, and Kate/Alexis. I fixed a few things and re-uploaded this.


**Summary: Alexis overhears a conversation between her dad and Kate, making her change her mind about Kate. Post-Always.**

**A/N: I came up with this idea a while ago and this was created. This is my thoughts on how I hope Alexis will react.**

**Disclaimer: My bank account is far too sad to be Marlowe's.**

* * *

Alexis flung open the door to the loft, calling out, "I'm home, Dad." She looked around when her dad didn't come to greet her. It was 12 o'clock, where else would he be? She had come back from the party an hour early, but last night it hadn't seemed like her dad would have plans. In fact, she knew his only plans were with a bottle of scotch. Alexis knew that her dad and Beckett had gotten into a huge fight, this time it sounded like they were over for good. So she knew he had to be home, she was half expecting him to be waiting for her.

Figuring he was still asleep, Alexis rushed into his the study, but paused when she heard voices.

"Good morning, love." Came the rough voice of her dad.

"Morning Rick." Alexis frowned, that voice sounded familiar. Pressing her ear to the door she continued to listen.

* * *

Rick kissed Kate softly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He swallowed her moan of pleasure when he nibbled on her lip. Breaking apart for air he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Kate." Rick breathed, giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Rick, more than I can ever tell you. You are my whole world, my One and Done, my Always. And you always have my back," Kate said her eyes brimming with tears,"And I'm sorry it took me so long to admit that, I was scared, scared of losing the most important person in my life, you." Kate cupped his cheek and lowered her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

"It's okay Kate," Rick said as he gently wiped away one of her tears, "All that matters is that we're here now."

"I know, I just can't imagine the hell I put you through." Kate sighed, remembering all the boyfriends she had, just to make him jealous.

"We've both hurt each other, like that time I went to the Hamptons and didn't call. The point is, we've hurt each other and we're going to hurt eachother, but we will have our Always." Rick kissed her sweetly.

Pulling away, she said, "About that summer when you were at the Hamptons, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Rick asked, looking confused.

"Well, uh, I was about to tell you that I had changed my mind, that I wanted to go with you, and as more than friends. I had broken up with Demming for you." Kate buried her face in the crook of his neck. Placing a soft kiss on his shoulder she looked up at him, her eyes searching his.

"You what?!" Castle exclaimed, realizing his mistake from years ago.

"Yeah, actually I was really close to telling you before Gina arrived." Rick couldn't belive his ears, that had been the reason she was so pissed at him when she arrested him.

"Wow, Kate I never knew that, I'm so sorry." Rick grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Like you said, the past is the past._You, _Rick, are my future." Kate said pulling him in for a passionate kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck ashe pressed their naked bodies together. Kate moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, her fingers running through his hair.

* * *

Alexis stood there stunned, she had been wrong about Kate. She thought that Kate didn't care about her dad, that she was just stringing him along. But all this time she had just been scared. And she wasn't the only one who had screwed up, they had both hurt each other.

Feeling better about Kate and her dad, Alexis knocked on the door to his study. "Dad?"

"Oh shit." Alexis laughed silently as she heard her dad curse.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be home until noon!" She heard Kate exclaim.

"Uh Kate, honey, it is noon."

She heard a lot of movement before her dad told her she could come in.

* * *

Alexis pushed open the door and smiled to herself at the sight in front of her. Her dad was propped up and Kate's head was on his chest. Their right hands were intertwined. Luckily, for her, they were fully clothed.

"Hey Dad, Detective Beckett." Alexis smiled.

"Actually, Alexis, it's Kate. I resigned from the NYPD." Kate corrected her, smiling over at her dad.

"What? Why?!" Alexis asked, her brow furrowing. Alexis knew how much Kate loved her job, it wasn't something she would just give up.

"Let's just say I had an epiphany. I realized your dad was more important than my mom's murder and that I had to make things right between us." Kate sat up and pecked his cheek, Rick's arm wrapping around her shoulder. He stole a chaste kiss from her lips, smiling into the kiss.

"Ahem." Alexis cleared her throat, reminding them that she was still there.

Kate blushed.

"Are you okay with this pumpkin?" Her dad asked.

"I have to say," Alexis looked over at Kate, "I was wrong about you, Kate, you care about him much more than I thought. I'm happy for you guys, welcome to the family Kate." Alexis smiled and walked over to the bed to give Kate a hug.

"Now, I'm going to leave you to alone, so you can finish what I interrupted.." Alexis smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively before walking out the door.

As she was making her way up the stairs she could hear Kate say, "You raised her well."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Reviews make my day!**


End file.
